


The Bonds of Brotherhood

by mcgooglykins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgooglykins/pseuds/mcgooglykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black took after his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds of Brotherhood

Regulus Black took after his father. He was quiet, reserved, and not very athletic. He preferred the company of books over people, thought about the consequences before he acted, and rarely spoke in public – rather, he listened quietly, unnoticed, and took everything in. He was almost an exact copy of his father, and almost the exact opposite of his older brother, Sirius.

Perhaps that explained why it was Sirius, and not Regulus, who was driven away from the ancestral home. Sirius, always guided by his temper, simply opened his mouth and shouted whatever was at the top of his mind _right then_. Sirius, who insisted upon _always being right_. Sirius, who was entirely too much like his mother for his own good.

Regulus had often thought it was unfortunate that Sirius inherited so many of their mother’s quirks and oddities. The two were so often battling, though neither truly wanted to, simply because two such similar personalities cannot exist within such a small space without rubbing the other the wrong way – no one wants to be shown their faults and imperfections so clearly when they went down to breakfast every morning, after all.

Sirius had never had a good relationship with either of his parents, Regulus mused. Where Love had blinded Orion to the more disruptive elements of his wife’s personality, he had no such rosy-glasses for his son. Certainly, he did love him – but as a man might love and care for a friend he doesn’t truly understand, that will one day take his place in the world. He’d shared a better relationship with his younger son, despite how similar they were. Being quiet and bookish was the exception to the rule about personality clashes, Regulus supposed. Meeting with another such soul was more like finding a kindred spirit – the eyes might meet, a nod might be exchanged, and then the two could co-exist in perfect harmony, barely ever speaking.

It struck Regulus as odd that he should be thinking of Sirius tonight, of all nights.

“Regulus?”

His mother.

"I'm going out," Regulus replied curtly, and grabbed his jacket.

"When will you be back?" There is fear in her eyes, though her voice sounds disinterested at best. Regulus can see it.

Regulus can't hold her gaze. "Soon. I'll see you soon, Mum", he says softly, staring intently at the wall. Her silence tells him that she understands his meaning, though he hadn't wanted her to. He wishes, briefly, that the Ancient and Noble House of Black were more demonstrative, so that he could tell her he loved her, but they're not - they are British, with all that that entails, and so he cannot tell her a proper goodbye. He only pauses a moment longer before he leaves.

 

****

 

Regulus finds himself outside a rundown flat complex somewhere in the maze that is muggle London. Looking up, he can see Sirius' silhouette against the yellow light, inside one of the higher windows. Regulus invites himself up.

Shock is almost instantly replaced by suspicion when Sirius answers the knock at the door.

"You." is all he says, coldly.

"Me." Regulus replies.

They stand there. The minutes pass.

"I don't have much time," Regulus says, "so perhaps you'd better invite me in."  
  
Sirius snorts, "I don't think - "

"You don't really have an option, Sirius," Regulus interrupts. Something in his voice must have conveyed the message that this was Important, because Sirius silently backs down and stands aside, motioning his little brother inside.

Regulus has time to take in the dingy walls, dirty floor, and decrepid furniture - or rather, the single couch falling to pieces, and the scratched table and two rickety chairs - while Sirius shuts the door.

"Sit," Sirius orders him, still wary, and Regulus can't blame him. He'd be wary too, if their roles were reversed. He dutifully pulls up one of the chairs, and prays he doesn't break it. Sirius sits opposite him, and waits.

"I've come - " Regulus begins, "I've come to, to...well. I haven't got much time." All of a sudden he can't say what he knows he wants to, what he knows he needs to. What he hopes Sirius will hear.

"You said that." Sirius says, still cold and reserved, but there is puzzlement too, behind his icy eyes.

Regulus nods. "Well I don't. Have much time, that is."  
  
Sirius blinks.

"Where's your friend, Remus?" Regulus asks lightly, searching for a way to start, "He lives here too, doesn't he?"  
  
Sirius is instantly all suspicion and unspoken accusations, and Regulus realises that, in these times, even something so innocent as asking about another persons health or whereabouts can be taken as a threat.

"Don't -" Regulus holds his hands up, "I'm not - I didn't mean, that's not - that's not what I came here to talk about anyway, I was just curious, you know, because he's your friend and friends are important, and I know - know about, about his...condition, and believe it or not I'm actually concerned about his health. Because in school we got on well, the few times we ever spoke, and I do actually respect him. God."

"Forgive me," Sirius says dryly, "if I don't quite believe you until I see him home, safe, and well."

Regulus feels a little stung, but he knows he shouldn't. He'd be just as distrusting, maybe more.

"What did you come here for, then?" Sirius throws the question at him almost violently, "If not to enquire about the health and wellbeing of my friends?"

Regulus takes a deep breath, and nods. "I came to, I came to ask you how you were doing, and just...I don't know, exactly, I didn't really think about it. I just sort of ended up here and I don't really know how to say this..." he trails off, spreading his hands in a helpless gesture.

Sirius is obviously suprised, and this suprises Regulus because it means that, on some level, Sirius believes him. And that is good.

"Try." Sirius says, a little softer now, but still guarded. "I'm listening. You could start with the 'how are you's and whatnot."

"How are you?" Regulus dutifully asks.

"Fine. Busy." Sirius answers. "You, however, are obviously _not_ fine. Or you wouldn't be here."  
  
Sirius is smarter and more observant that Regulus remembers him. Damn.

"No." he says slowly. "But, really, who is these days?"

Sirius levels him with a gaze reminicent of their father, "If you need....help, or something, then...." the offer is there, on the table, all Regulus has to do is take it.

"No." Regulus is whispering, and he doesn't know why. "No, I'm afraid...there's not really, you know, anything you can do." He can feel his mask breaking, and he turns away to study the sink in great detail, hoping desperately that Sirius isn't able to read the fear on his face.

Sirius is silent. "Dumbledore -" he starts.

"No. It's a bit more serious than that." Regulus says a bit sharply, "But....if you could tell him, from me....Jesus, how to say this? Tell him...tell him that You-Know-Who is a puzzling man, and that, that you just have to put the pieces together, see, to be able to see the whole picture, and be finished. And I've started the job, but I can't - I can't finish it, and I'm sorry. Can you remember that? Can you tell him? Please?"

Sirius nods. "Are you sure -?"  
  
"Don't," Regulus says, "You're not helping."

More silence.

 

****

 

"I don't have much time," Regulus repeats quietly. This time, Sirius fully comprehends just how little time his brother really has. The cold that had settled in his stomach now grips his heart with icy fingers.

"Is that all? Do you want me to -?" Sirius is at a loss for words.

Regulus shakes his head. "I guess I just came to tell you that, and...well. You. You were an alright brother, you know?"  
  
"I was?" suprise and shock is written plainly over Sirius' face.

"You were. Are. You always...I thought it was kind of cool, actually, that you were in Gryffindor. I could have...I was almost...I guess I was just too scared of Mum to ask..."  
  
Sirius feels as though he's breaking.

"You were an alright sort of little brother," he says gruffly, and stares down at the table. "Annoying as hell, but still alright."

"I want you to understand," Regulus says quickly, desperately, "that I didn't _know_ what I was getting myself into. That I had _no idea_ what he really was, or I'd never have joined. I don't want you thinking that I'm like the others, because I'm not."

Sirius nods, "I know you're not. You're a better man than that. Always were."  
  
"I've tried, I've done things, it just...I didn't do enough. To make it stop," Regulus rushes on, "and what's worse is if I _say_ everything in crystal clear terms HE will just pick it up out of your head and then you're dead too, and nobody gets saved."  
  
"You don't have to protect me!" Sirius bursts out. He feels as though he's exploding inside, he's angry and terrified and his heart is breaking, and the look in Regulus' eyes reminds him of a cornered animal that knows he's about to lose in the worst possible way. "I can take you to Dumbledore _right now_ , and then you'll be - please, Reg, please?" he's begging now.

Regulus is shaking. "No." His voice is very quiet, "No, this is the way it has to be."

Sirius watches as his little brother rises slowly from the table, and makes his way over to the door. He stands himself, shakily, and has to keep one hand on the table to steady himself. "Reg -"

Regulus waves a hand at him, "Just promise me something, will you?" His voice is steadier now, and Sirius can practically see his brother steele himself against his future. Sirius tries to do the same.

"Anything," Sirius hears himself say, as if from far away.

"Kill the fuckers, will you?"

Sirius nods, and walks to the door to unlock it.

 

****

 

"It was good seeing you again." Reg holds out his hand to shake.

Sirius takes it and they shake cordially, but not like brothers. "This is ridiculous," Sirius says quietly, and Regulus finds himself pulled into a hug, rough and filled with emotion.

"You big girl," Regulus chides softly as they pull apart. Sirius flashes him a brief grin, but it falls from his face quickly.

"You've made your mind up?" Sirius asks him, one last, desperate attempt to get him to stay. But Regulus knows it is too late, and only nods.

"You take care of yourself." Regulus says.

"I'll miss you." Sirius says.

 

****

 

Regulus walks out the door and down the stairs, pretending that the droplets of moisture tickling his cheeks aren't tears. He crosses the dark street. He shakes himself, straightens up, and looks up to the window of Sirius' flat. His brother is there, just watching. Regulus brings his fingers up, as if tipping a hat, and Sirius repeats the gesture. Then Regulus disapparates.

He reappears in an unfamiliar field, in the middle of a small circle of Death Eaters, and drops to his knees before the Dark Lord.

"You wanted to speak with me, my Lord?" he says, voice like silk.

Voldemort makes no reply.

 

****

 

Sirius watches as his brother waves goodbye, and waves back as if on auto-pilot. Then, just like that, Regulus is gone, and Sirius knows with dreadful certainty that he won't see him again. He manages to stay standing for a full thirty seconds before crumpling to the ground and weeping like a broken hearted child.


End file.
